Brendan's birthday surprise
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Ste gets Brendan the best ever present his kids for a few months as Elieen goes away and then gives him his small present while all of the family is there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Brendan's birthday tomorrow and Ste had no idea what to get him of his birthday. When Ste's shift finishes from the deli he locks up the shop and gets on the bus into town. He gets some shopping while wandering around the town and he has a look at his watch and realises that he still has some time left before Brendan finishes from the club. Ste wanders down to a jewellery shop to get something nice and expensive for Brendan.

When Ste goes in to the shop the shop manager comes over to him and asks him if he was ok at looking for things or if he needed any help, Ste told the manager that he was ok and that he wold call her back over when he was finished.

Ste bought an expensive watch for Brendan as well as an necklace, once he paid for them all he was about to walk out of the shop until he looked over at the engagement rings and them he asked for the manager to come over to him for help.

"Hello sir what would you like me to help you with today." asked Kerry the manager

"I would like to have a look at the engagement rigs you have for me please." asked Ste kindly.

"Gladly sir."smiled Kerry

She got the rings out for him and she told him to have a good look at them and if he seen one he liked then they would get it sorted out now for him so he would have the ring ready for Brendan tomorrow.

Once Ste had found the perfect ring he asked Kerry to come over and get the ring off him so that he could pay for it.

"Would you like to engrave some words or a message in the ring or wait until you look for the wedding rings." asked Kerry

"No I would like to engrave it now if that is ok." smiled Ste.

"Yes sir that is fine if I give you this piece of paper you can write down what you want on the ring and we will put it on the ring for you now." said Kerry

Ste was wondering what to write down on the paper until he thought of something nice.

_'Brendan you are my one true love and the love of my life I love you very much Steven x'_

Once Ste gave Kerry the piece of paper back she told him that he would have to wait an hour so they could get the ring sorted and told him they would call for him once it was ready.

Ste went outside the shop because it was too hot in there. He got out his phone and called Brendan's ex-wife and he asked her if Declan and Paddy could come over to see their dad as it was his birthday. ToSte's surprise she said he's and she will be going on holiday for two moths and said that they could stay there until she came back.

When Ste got off the phone he went back in to the shop on time as the ring was ready. Ste paid for the ring and he walked back to the bus stop so he could go home.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not to sure weather to carry on with this story or not. Please review and tell me what you think about it. It's my fist M-Rated fic as well so I know I have done bad at it.

Chapter 2

It was Brendan's today and to say one thing he did not want to get out of bed. Ste woke up and turned to Brendan and gave him a kiss on the lips and then smiled at him.

"Hey there birthday boy." Ste laughed as he sat up on the bed properly

"Shut up Steven." smirked Brendan as he also sat up on the bed properly

Ste had given Brendan his birthday card when they where alone as it was a card that Leah and Lucas could not read.

"Right then Steven where are my birthday presents." asked Brendan

"Well you will have to wait for them as I have one of them now and you need to wait for the other one to arrive." smiled Ste

"But I could give you a quick blow job while we wait for you other present to get here then." laughed Ste

"Well get to it then Steven I haven't got all day now have I." laughed Brendan

Ste moved the covers off the bed and worked his way down to Brendan's boxers and removed them, he could see that Brendan was semi-hard already. Ste took hold of Brendan's throbbing cock and started to jerk him off faster and harder then he has even done before.

"Mmmm... Steven don't stop please don't stop." moaned Brendan

Ste then moved his mouth down to Brendan's cock and swallowed thd whole of Brendan's nine inches, Ste felt the head of Brendan's cock hit his throat, Ste was bobbing his head up and down Brendan's dick then ever before.

"Steven... Steven... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum don't stop Steven please don't stop." shouted Brendan

Then Brendan came hard down Ste's throat it also made Ste gag a little bit when he had finished sucking Brendan off.

"Mmmmm... Steven that was so good."panted Brendan

"Anything to keep my lover satisfied." Ste said after wiping and licking his lips.

Brendan moved Ste down to his side of the bed, he placed himself between Ste legs and removed Ste's boxers. He opened up the top draw and removed the lube that was in there and covered two of his fingers and placed one of them in Ste's crack.

"Mmmmm... Oh god Bren don't stop." moaned Ste when Brendan picked up the pace and started to jab at Ste's sweet spot.

" Bren don't stop please don't stop stick another finger in please Bren". Moaned Ste

Brendan did as he was told and place another finger onto Ste. He grabbed hold of Ste's throbbing cock and started to jerk him off faster then before.

" Yes.. Yes.. Bren don't stop... I'm gon... I'm gonna cum... Mmmm... Oh... Oh My God Bren... Mmmm yeah." screamed Ste as he orgasmed.

Brendan then took his fingers out of Ste and started to suck on them, he took them out of his mouth and licked up the cum that was starting to dry up on Ste's body. Brendan made his way up to Ste and started to kiss him passionately and slowly until they stopped as they heard the front door banning.

Brendan and Ste both got up and dressed, as soon as they where in the living room Ste went to open the door and seen that Leah, Lucas, Amy and Amy's boyfriend Scott where at the door waiting to be let in.

" Daddy Brendan happy birthday." shouted Leah and Lucas in unison and smiled at the same time

" Well thank you very much darlings." smiled Brendan

" Happy birthday Brendan." smiled Amy and Scott.

Amy and Brendan have been talking to each other more often now that he had changed so much and she had seen that wil her own eyes a couple of moths back when they where deciding on what to do for Leah's birthday party whenhe insteaded that he would pay for the party.

" Thank you Amy and Scott." replied Brendan

Once everyone was in the living room they gave Brendan his birthday presents and cards to him. Every one was looking at Ste because he had not given Brendan his present yet and he did not know they were looking at him until Brendan had coughed.

As soon as Ste got out of his daydream someone had knocked on the door and Ste went up to open it.

" Right Brendan I want you to close your eyes and when I tell you to open then you can right, ok Bren you can close them now." smiled Ste

" Ok Steven." said Brendan

"Right Bren you can open them now." smirked Ste

When Brendan had opened his eyes he was shocked to see that Declan and Paddy were standing in the hallway and a tear was running down from Brendan's eyes.

" Omg Deccy, Paddy what ate you doing hear." asked a shocked and surprised Brendan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey dad." said Declan and Padraig.

Brendan could not stop smiling since he has not seen them for over three years.

"Dad you ok... Come on speak to us." said Paddy

"Oh My God... How on earth did you two get here on time." smiled Brendan while wiping his tears away from his face.

"Well why don't you ask Ste seen as he is smiling away in the corner." smirked Declan

"Steven, how did you manage do get them down here today." asked Brendan

"Well when I was intow yesterday I phoned up Eileen and I asked her if it would be ok if the boy's came over here to see you and she said yes." sighed Ste

"What you mean Eileen actually said yes." said Brendan sounding surprised

"Yes, she said we could have them for two months as she was going away on holiday and she knew how much they where missing you so she said yes that they could come over." smiled Ste

"Come here Steven." laughed Brendan

Ste did as he was told and Brendan gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well then dad are you going to open your presents me and Paddy got you then? Smiled Declan

"Ok son." said Brendan as he pulled away from Ste

Declan and Padraig got Brendan some new t-shirts, aftershave and they also got him a book for him to read for when he got board at the club.

"Right then Steven are you going to give me my presents or am I going to have to wait." smiled Brendan

"Right the Bren here are your two presents I got from the jewellery shop." smirked Ste

Ste gave Brendan his watch and necklace and he put both of the on himself now, Brendan noticed that Ste had one more present in his hand.

"Steven why have you got a small box in your had for." asked Brendan sweetly

"Well Bren you know I love you right and I wanted to get you this. You can think of it how you want to so here you go." said Ste as he gave Brendan the box

Brendan opened the box carefully and had seen a beautiful ring placed inside, he took the ring out of the box and looked at the engraving on the inside of the ring. When he had finished reading the words she asked Ste to ask him the words he wanted to here.

"Brendan you are the love of my life and my soul mate I love you so much will you do me the honour marrying me." asked Ste with a big smile on his face.

"Yes Steven I will marry you."cried Brendan

Ste went over to Brendan and placed a long sensual slow kiss on Brendan's lips as he placed the ring on Brendan's finger.

"Right we need to set a date for the wedding and a place where we are having it." Brendan told every one

"Yippee daddy and daddy Brendan are getting married." Leah and Lucas said in unison

"Congratulations dad and Ste." said Declan and Paddy

"Congrats mates." said Amy and Scott

"Thank you very much all of you." said Brendan and Ste together

"Right Steven who is taking which surname then." asked Brendan

"Well I was thinking of Brady-Hay I think it sound's well good put together." smiled Ste

"Brady-Hay it is then." nodded Brendan agreeing with Ste

"The Brady-Hay family." every one shouted in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Wedding Plans

After three weeks of being engaged Brendan and Ste decided that I was time to start planning their wedding. Brendan wanted a summer wedding where Ste wanted a winter wedding and they could not make up there minds on what to have for there wedding, now and again they would have little arguments which would lead to them not talking for they rest of the day until they would go to bed and have passionate make up sex.

After deciding that they would have a winter wedding they where now discussing on who to have as their best mans.

"Bren why don't you ask Declan or paddy to be one of you best man and on which one could be the page boy that gives us the wedding rings that would be on a pillow."suggested Ste

"That's not a bad idea there Steven. Who would you get to be your best man." wondered Brendan

"Well i was thinking of asking Tony because he's been like a dad to me when I was growing up around hear when Terry wasn't." sighed Ste

"Well with that done who do we get to walk one of us down the isle." asked Brendan

"Well I was going to ask Amy for me,why don't you phone up your Cheryl and ask her seen as we haven't told her yet." smiled Ste

"OMG I forgot about that thank you for reminding me." replied Brendan after he as placed a kiss on Ste lips

"Well phone her now so you don't forget again." replied Ste

Xxx

_*Brendan and Cheryl's phone conversation.*_

_"Hey Chez you and Nate ok."asked Brendan _

_"Bren hun how are you and Steven doing and yes me and Nate are fine."replied Cheryl _

_"Me and Steven are ok as well. The reason on why I was phoning you was because me and Steven are getting married and we wanted you and Nate to come to the wedding."said Brendan _

_'Cheryl screaming down the phone'_

_"OMG Bren why did you not tell be sooner."asked Cheryl _

_"Well I had forgotten about it until Steven just reminded me now." laughs Brendan _

_"Ok then Bren, so when is the wedding." asked Cheryl_

_"The wedding is on the 20th December 2015." said Brendan _

_"That's perfect Bren, some one needs to phone Eileen and the boys to tell the the news."Cheryl said _

_"There's no point Chez because the boys are already here." replied Brendan _

_"When did they come to the village without Eileen?"asked Cheryl _

_"Well Steven had phoned Eileen up the day before my birthday and he asked her then." sighed Brendan _

_ "Oh yeah Bren happy birthday, I need to go now so I will see you a the wedding."Cheryl replied _

_"Ok then Chez bye."said Brendan _

Once Brendan had gotten off the phone he looked over at Ste and had seen that he had fallen asleep, so he bedded himself down and wrapped his arm around Ste's torso and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxx

Brendan had woken up to find Ste smiling down at him. Ste removed the covers off the bed and went down on Brendan and he placed his lips around Brendan's cock and started to suck him off. Ste felt some of the pre-cum that was dribbling out of Brendan's dick and sucked him almost dry. Ste started to bob his head up and down on Brendan's nine inches so he could make him come faster.

"Mmmm... Steven don't stop.. Harder,faster suck me off faster." moaned Brendan

Ste did as he was told and sucked him off faster. Ste started playing with Brendan's balls and started to roll them in his hand, he removed himself off Brendan's cock and started to suck on his balls.

"Mmmmm... Steven I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum." moaned Brendan

Ste stopped what he was doing and moved back up to Brendan and kissed him on the lips.

"You ain't gonna cum until I'm riding you." Ste said to Brendan when he stopped kissing him

Brendan opened up the top draw and he removed the lube that was in there, he placed some lube onto his fingers and placed all three of them inside Ste.

"Oh... Oh... Oh god Bren don't stop." moaned Ste

When Brendan felt Ste's hole loosen he placed lube down his throbbing cock and he told Ste to get on top of him. When Ste did as he was told to he started to bounce up and down on Brendan's cock harder and faster than he did before.

"Oh... fuck." moaned Ste

"Oh fuck Steven you feel so amazing and tight."Brendan moaned louder

After a while Ste and Brendan found there climax was starting to build up and they started fucking harder than before.

"Mmmmm... Oh god Bren... Bren I'm gonna ... I'm gonna cum." moaned Ste louder

"Me too I'm gonna cum so hard in you Steven." moaned Brendan

When Brendan and Ste came at the same time they got up and went for a shower and then they got dressed and went into the living room. After Brendan and Ste sat down in the living room they where deciding on more thing for the wedding, like the deli would do the cake and the party food for it.

"Bren what song are we going to have as our first dance." asked Ste

"Well i was thinking of a classic Paul Weller song 'you do something to me'." said Brendan

"I've never heard of that song before." admitted Ste

Brendan went over goes over to the CD player and played the song, he held out his had for Ste to take and when he did he placed them around Brendan's neck while Brendan placed his hands onset waist. After the song had finished Ste told Brendan that the song would be perfect. Both Declan and Paddy came out of the spare bedroom and sat in the living room, Ste told Brendan that he needed to speak to the both of them and decide on which rolls they wanted to do.

"Right boys I want to ask you a question and I want an honest answer right."explained Brendan

"Okay dad." Declan and Paddy said at the same time

"Which one of you's would like to be the best man and the page boy at the wedding." asked Brendan

"Well dad why don't toy let Paddy be the best man and let Lucas be the pages don't mind being non of them as long as the ben of you are happy." said a sleepily Declan

"Are you sure you don't mind Deccy."sighed Brendan

"I'm positive dad as long as you and Ste are happy then I'm fine with that." smiled Declan

"Right Paddy you ready to be my best man then."smiled Brendan

"Yeah dad I'd love to." smirked Paddy

Xxxx

After sorting out the guest list and the seating arrangement, they had both made the choice not to tell there parents that they where getting married as they did not need the hassle. After Ste had texted Amy with the details of the wedding and Lucas being the page boy and Leah being the flower girl, he needed to tell Tony that he wanted him as his best man.

_*Ste and Tonys phone conversation*_

_"Hey Ste you ok" asked Tony _

_"Yeah I am mate, I was just ringing you to ask if you would like to be my best man at my wedding." replied Ste _

_"Yes Ste I'd love to, who are you getting married to Ste if you don't mind me asking." replied Tony_

_"It's Brendan, silly Tony how have thou forgotten Brennan when you see me and him in the village holding hands all the time." laughed Ste _

_"Yeah well Ste don't forget that I have just had an operation on my brain haven't I so I can't remember something's."laughed Tony _

_"Oh yeah I forgot about that." replied Ste _

_"Oh well mate whys they lucky day then." sighed Tony_

_"It's on the 20th December 2015 if that's alright mate." said Ste _

_"Yup that's fine I will see you then." said Tony once he hanged up the phone_

After Brendan and Ste had finished the planning things for the wedding they got themselves a takeaway and once they had finished that they made themselves away to bed to that they could get up early on time tomorrow so they could try on there wedding suits.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_just noticed there's a lot of mistakes in a few of the chapters i'am sorry about that. Any way here's the next chapter _**

Brendan had woken up early the next morning and sat up in the bed, he though about waking up Ste but he thought not to so he got up and got dressed o some baggy clothes and old trainers and went out for a run. While Brendan was out running he was wondering on why Ste had wanted to marry him from all those past times Brendan used to hit him, but then Brendan got rid if those thoughts and tough of the happy things him and Ste where going to do once they had got married.

Brendan ran back to the house and he was going to wake up Ste, he put his keys in the door and got a strong smell of bacon that was being made by Ste who was already up and dressed.

"There you are Bren I was wondering where you had got to." asked Ste

"Don't worry Steven I only went for a run to clear my mind." replied Brendan

Brendan placed his hands on Ste's waist and started to kiss the right side of Ste's neck.

"Stop that Bren or you will have burnt bacon." laughed Ste

"Spoilsport." laughed Brendan into Ste's neck

"Right Bren hurry up and eat this sandwich and then take a shower because we need to go and try on our suits to day." sighed Ste

"Okay then Steven why don't you go and wake up Paddy and Declan and tell them to get dressed."smiled Brendan

As Ste went into the spare bedroom he cold hear Paddy talking to his mother on the phone, when Paddy seen Ste he told his mum that he had to go and he hung up the phone and sat beside Ste on the bed.

"Hey there Paddy are you ok you seem upset." asked Ste kindly

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just glad that my dad has found someone that loves him so very much." smiled Paddy

"That's nice of you Paddy, I love your dad so much as well."smiled Ste

Once Paddy was sitting on the bed properly he moved closer to Ste and hugged him and he whispered something into Ste's ear, ' thank you for making my dad happy' Paddy had smiled. Ste and Paddy looked up at the doorway and had seen that Brendan was there with a tear rolling down his face as he had seen his boys getting to know each other better now.

"Right Paddy you need to get up and get dressed now because we need to go into town to get the suits and other things for the wedding, and you Declan Brady get your lazy arse up now you git." laughed Brendan

"All right dad am getting up now." replied Declan

Once everyone was ready they made themselves away into town.

Xxxx

Once in town they all walked down to the shop where they could get there wedding suits from. Declan had picked up a black jacket with a white shirt and a dark blue tie, while Paddy had picked up the something as Declan but had picked a different colour tie which was a light green.

Brendan and Ste could not decide on what to wear so Declan and Paddy had picked up the same clothes for them and told them to try them on. When Brendan and Ste went to change into the clothes they both had came out of the changing room at the sometime they looked at each other and smiled to each other.

Once everyone had gotten re-dressed again they went to pay for all of the suits and they went out of the shop. They all walked to the jewellery shop that Ste had went to so they could go and get there wedding rings.

"Hello Mr Hay how are you today. Smiled Kerry

"Hi Kerry I am fine and I was wondering if we could have a look at the wedding rings please." asked Ste with a smile on his face

"No problem sir." Kerry smiled as she went to get the rings for them

When she came back with them she told them to have a look at them and to call her back over once they where finished looking at them.

When Ste and Brendan where looking at the rings they had found a nice pair and they had called Kerry back over to them so they could pay for them.

"So sirs would you like to engrave them now or just leave them plane ." asked Kerry

"Erm... It's up to you Bren if you want to or not." smiled Ste

"Yeah go on then might as well." smiled Brendan as he placed a kiss on Ste's lips

"Okay then sirs if I give you a piece of paper just to write down what you want to say on the rings and we will get them sorted out for you now." smiled Kerry

Ste wrote on his piece of paper first so they could not get confused when doing then engraving on the rings.

_'Brendan you are the love of my life I love you Steven.'_

Now it was Brendan's turn to write something , he wasn't usually good at expressing his feelings, but now that he was with Ste he thought he could do that now.

_'Everyday until I'm in my grave I will always love you, Brendan'_

Once they had wrote down their things on the paper, Kerry came back over to them and told them that they did not need to wait long for the rings as se went in to the back to sort them out.

Xxx

After waiting nearly an hour for the rings, when they where finally read Ste looked at the ring he was going to be giving Brendan to make sure it was ok and Brendan doing the same, they gave the rings back to Kerry and they paid for them, Brendan ,Ste, Declan and Paddy left the shop and went back to the bus stop so they could get the bus back to the village.

Once they got back into the village it was about night time so they all went back home, once Brendan had opened the front door they all went inside so they could hang up their wadding suits, Paddy and Declan went into the spare bedroom so they could give Brendan and Ste some alone time together.

_**Chapter 6 should be up soon but don't know when thank you for taking your time to read it :-) **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the day before the wedding and both Brendan and Ste are getting stressed out with the last parts of the wedding plans and work. The club had been busy non stop and so had the deli so Brendan and Ste could not see each other as much as they would like to.

Brendan and Ste had both taken today off as Ste would be going over to Tony's for the night so that way Brendan and Ste could not see each other until they where at the alter tomorrow.

Brendan and Ste had decide that it would be Ste that would be walking down the isle with Amy tomorrow.

Amy and Scott had dropped off Leah and Lucas stat Ste's house so that they could see there dad before tomorrow.

"Daddy you know once you and daddy Brendan have gotten married does this mean that you will but a bigger house for me, Lucas, Declan and Paddy to say in while we visit."asks Leah

"Of course darling we have got a house sorted out already but we are not showing you until me and daddy Brendan have gotten married." smiled Ste

At that moment Brendan had came back home with Declan and Paddy after they where out shopping buying new things for the house.

"Daddy Brendan how many rooms does the new house have."asks Lucas

"Well little man there is about five or six rooms for you to choose from, there are some small bedrooms and some bedrooms that are big." replied Brendan

"Can I choose what colour I want my bedroom daddy Brendan." asked Leah with a smile on her face

"Of course you can darling so can you Lucas."smirked Brendan

With that done Amy and Scott took the kids home soy that they could get up early tomorrow. Ste made some tea for him, Brendan, Declan and Paddy before Ste went to Tony's.

Xxx

Once Ste had made something to eat and cleared up the dishes and Declan and Paddy had went to bed so they could give Brendan and Ste some alone time together.

"Hey Steven have you got everything ready, the suit and the other things ." asked Brendan

"Yup I can't believe that we are getting married tomorrow." laughed Ste

"I know soon you will be Mr Steven Brady Hay and I love you very much for allowing my last name and your last name to be put together for this special moment that I will not forget." smiled Brendan

"What time is Tony coming for you at."asked Brendan

"Erm at about 10pm why Bren what you thinking about doing."smirked Ste

"Well I was thinking we could have a bit of fun before Tony gets here." replied Brendan

"Mmmm... My thoughts exactly." laughed Ste

Brendan started to strip Ste of his clothes and Ste did the same to Brendan, Brendan started to kiss the right side of Ste's neck and he also started to suck on the same side of Ste's neck so that he could leave a mark on there.

"Get onto the bed Steven and get onto your hands and knees I wanna try something."said Brendan

"Okay then Bren." replied Ste

Once Ste had got onto the bed and got onto his hands and knees Brendan had got behind him and parted his arse cheeks and placed a kiss onto his hole, Ste moaned as soon as he felt Brendan kiss him there and the feeling of his moustache made Ste laugh a bit as well but Brendan wasn't annoyed that we was laughing all he cared about was pleasuring Ste.

Brendan let go of Ste's arse cheeks and then opened them again and he placed his tongue inside Ste's hole.

"Mmmm... Bren that feels so good." moaned Ste

Brendan started to jab his tongue in and out of Ste's hole.

"Oh god Bren... Don't stop, please don't stop."Ste moaned louder

As Brendan felt Ste's hole loosen he placed a finger along side his tongue, once he felt his tongue get sore he removed his tongue and placed another finger inside of Ste, he removed both of his fingers and got the lube out of the draw and placed some of the lube onto his throbbing cock and he thrusted into Ste hole hard and fast.

"Mmmm... Oh god yes."moaned Brendan and Ste at the same time

Brendan picked up the pace and started to fuck Ste's hole harder and faster then before.

"Mmmm... Oh god Bren that feels so good, you feel so good inside me... Oh god Bren yes hit my sweet spot harder."moaned Ste

Brendan did as he was told, he placed his hands onto Ste's hips and fucked him, Brendan heard the slapping of his ball as they smacked against Ste's arse.

"Oh god Steven you feel amazing all tight and warm for me and only me, I love you so much Steven."moaned Brendan

"Mmmm... Bren I love you so much as well."replied Ste

Both Brendan and Ste felt there climax starting to build and as Brendan pounded into Ste's hole, Ste moved his hand down to his own erection and started to jerk himself off.

"Oh yes Bren I'm gonna cum, please cum with me Bren."moaned Ste

"Oh Steven... I'm gonna cum too."replied Brendan

Both Brendan and Ste had climaxed together and Brendan pulled himself out of Ste and they had both cleaned each other up and just on time as well because Tony was here for Ste.

"On well then Bren I had better get going now, see you tomorrow at the alter."smiled Ste has he placed a passionate kiss onto Brendan's lips.

"Yeah you will, I love you so much you know that don't you." asked Brendan

"Yup I love you too, see you tomorrow."smiled Ste as he walked away with Tony

**_Chapter 7 should be up maybe o we the weekend or next week sometime_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing and your comments it means a lot _**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wedding

Chapter 7 - the wedding

It was the day of the wedding and Brendan was up very early he could not justify to himself that he not Ste in the same bed as him to hug him. Brendan could not believe how far he and Ste habe gotten on so far together in there relationship, he sat up on the bed and looked at his phone and had see that the time was 08:30am, he and Ste where getting married at 13:30 at a small church near the village.

Brendan had gotten up and put othis dressing gown and went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, not long after Brendan had gotten up so had Declan and Paddythey both hadbig smiles on their faces as they could not believe that there dad was getting married to the love of his life.

"Hey there dad are ok."asked Declan

"Yup I sure am son, Paddy have you got you got your best man speech sorted out."asked Brendan

"Yes dad I have and Declan has helped me out with some of the words I neededhelp with."replied Paddy

Brendan had gotten up off the sofa and went over to give Declan and Paddy a big hug.

Brendan went back to sit on the sofa and he put on the tv, when he looked st the time on the tv he had seen that it was 12:00pm, so he went into the bathroom so he could have a shower and then get changed into his suit.

Once Brendan had gotten out of the shower he went in to his and Ste's bedroom so that he could dry himself and get changed, Brendan had texted Ste before he went into the shower he had asked him if he was ok and to see if he was up and ready, Ste had replied back to the text straight away and said yes that he was ok and yes that he has been ready since 11:30am, Brendan had gotten changed and went back into the living room to see that Declan and Paddy where dressed.

"Dad you look amazing Ste's gonna be speechless."joked Declan

"I hope not."laughed Brendan

Brendan, Declan and Paddy had all gotten out of the house locked it up and got into the taxi to take them all to the church.

Xxx

Ste was already in the church by the time Brendan had got there he was in a little room going over his vows in his head so he could get them right without messing up the words.

Amy, Leah, Lucas and Tony where all in the room together while they where waiting for someone to come to get them so they could go into the other part of the church where Brendan was at with Declan, Paddy and the rest of the people from the village that had been invited, Brendan had also invited Eileen was well seen as she and Ste have gotten on so much better than the last tie they had seen each other.

Everyone was looking at Ste and had seen how smartly dressed he was and the same could not be said for, Amy, Leah, Lucas, Tony and Scott who was out side of the little room, When Scott had knocked on the door to tell him that Brendan is hear and so are the other guests, Amy give Ste a smile and wrapped her arm around his and Leah and Lucas walked in front of them. When the other doors opened Leah started to walk down the isle and started to throw the flowers he had in a little box, Lucas was not that far behind her as he had the wedding rings on a special little pillow and there was Ste with Amy on his arm taking a slow walk down to the isle to that he could stand beside Brendan.

When Ste was looking around to see which of the villagers people had turned up he was surprised to see everyone there apart from two people he did not see before, when Ste got closer to Brendan he looked at the woman and he had seen that it was his mother Pauline he was wondering why she was even here but then he had noticed that she had a big smile on her face and gave him a quick wink, then other person that was standing next to his mother was Brendan's dad Seamus he did not know why he was there either but he did not care as he was at the alter with the man he loved very much.

When Ste was with Brendan the registrar came over to them and started to say the parts that Brendan and Ste had to repeat and as son as he said the 'in sickness and in health' speech.

_**Then it was time for the vows. Ste first:**_

_**"Well where do I start Brendan Brady you are the love of my life and I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you as you mean so much to me that I want us to adopt a baby so we can have a family of our own and we can both give it the future it deserves."Cried Ste as he had hold of Brenda's left hand.**_

_**Brendan vows.**_

_**"Well Steven Hay you are also the love of my life and yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and yes I would love to adopt a baby with you, it means so much to me that I am willing to give you, Leah, Lucas, Declan, Paddy and the new member of the Brady - Hay family the future you all deserve." replied Brendan as he also had hold of Ste's left hand.**_

_**It was now time for the 'I do's'.**_

_**'Do you, Steven Hay, take Brendan Brady to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The registrar routinely asked.**_

_**'I do.' Ste said happily and proudly.**_

_**The registrar continued, 'And do you, Brendan Brady, take Steven Hay to be your lawfully wedded husband?'**_

_**He smiled and looked at Ste, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 'I do.'**_

They put each other's rings on their respective fingers and gave each other the kiss that came at the end of a wedding ceremony. Ste had to remember they were in a public placed but failed to do so and tried to heat it up. Brendan stopped him just before it got too much for public eyes and smiled at him. They turned to face everyone - some of who were standing and cheering for them and others who were sitting and cheering for them.

They walked over to the table to write their old and new names into the registrar's book to make it officially official. They hadn't talked about who was changing names and to what but Ste took the pen first and wrote in the book in the spaces that said:

_**Old Name: Steven Hay**_

_**New Name: Steven Brady-Hay**_

_**Old Name: Brendan Brady **_

_**New Name Brendan Brady-Hay**_

Once they had both sorted out the things in the book they stood up and placed a long slow sensual kiss onto each others lips.

They had both decided that the party would be at Chez Chez so everyone had made themselves over there now.

_**Chapter 8 will be the last chapter and I have started to write out another story it's a sequel to this one where they boys have been married for two years and now they are planning to adopt a baby. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the people that have read this story and for your reviews they mean so much to me and I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes it's really bad when your trying to write a story on your iPad. Anyway here's the last chapter.

Chapter 8

The party had got underway as soon as Brendan and Ste had got to Chez Chez, they both had got a drink of champagne and they also got to do a little dance of there own before they had to do there first dance. When the song had started to play Brendan had pulled Ste into the middle of the dance floor and he put his hands on Ste's waist while Ste put his arms around Brendan's neck and he put his head on Brendan's shoulder and they started to sway together.

Once the song had finished Brendan had took one of his hands off Ste's waist and he cupped the cheek on his face and he placed a long slow lingering kiss on to Ste's lips, everyone had started to cheer for them and they had all told them to get a room which Brendan and Ste started to laugh. Once Paddy had said his best man speech everyone was allowed to dance, Declan was dancing with Leah while Paddy was showing Lucas some cool dance moves.

Brendan and Ste had started to dance together and they had noticed that Seamus and Pauline where looking at them and they where smiling at them.

"Do you think we should go over to them and talk."asked Ste

"We might as well to get it over and done with."replied Brendan

They both went over to them and asked them if they could speak to them in the office and they both had said yes. Once they where in the office Brendan had closed the door and went over to his husband and went to hold his hand.

"Right mam I'm not being nasty or out by why where you at the wedding for when I didn't put you down on the wedding list."asked Ste

"It's fine son our not being nasty or anything and it was your Leah she told me, I phoned up amy and I asked her if I could speak to you but she said that you did not live with them any more and that you had moved out and that you where engaged to Brendan there and they told me that's should come to the wedding to show my support." smiled Pauline

"So what about Terry then where's he at?"asked Ste

"Well he has gone out of my life forever he had cheated on me and when I sated him about it he denied it straight away and then he hit me and once he did that I told him to pack up his stuff and to get out of the house which he has done and when he did hit me it made me relies that I should done a lot more when he was beating you up, I'm so sorry Ste please can you forget what happened and start up a mother and son relationship with me please, if you don't want to its fine but I am glad to see that you have found someone who loves you so much."replied Pauline with a tear in her eye

"Okay then mam your forgive but what about your alcohol problem."asked Ste

"Well that has been all sorted out now I have never touched a drop of alcohol for over 5 years now."smiled Pauline

Once Pauline had said that Ste went over to her and he gave her a hug and he gave her a little kiss on the side of her cheek. Now it was Brendan's turn to talk to Seamus.

"Well then dad how did you manage to get here for the wedding and who phoned you up to invited you."asked Brendan coldly

"Well then son, Declan had phoned me up and told me that you where getting married so I got on he first plain to the airport and then a taxi here to Chester and I have been staying at Cheryl's since yesterday morning and I'm so sorry son for beating you up I wish that I did not do that, I'm glad to see that you have found yourself a loving man that which is your husband now and that he loves you very much."smiled Seamus

"So have you also managed to sort out your alcohol problem as well dad."asked Brendan

"Yes I have son I have not touched any alcohol for about the sometime as Pauline."said Seamus

"So how long have you both know each other."asked Brendan and Ste at the same time

"Well we both met at rehab and we both got on from then and we have also being seeing each other for about 3 years now as well."replied Pauline

Ste was surprised at what is mam was saying that she was now completely over Terry and how she was now dating Brendan's dad, Ste was glad that she was now getting on with her life and he was glad she had met someone new. Brendan was all so surprised as well but he was okay with it has he had seen his dad happy for the first time in a very long time since Brendan's and Cheryl's mother had died when they where both young.

So with that Brendan got yo know Pauline now and Ste had got to know Seamus now. There was a knock on the door and Cheryl had opened the door and had come into the office and had noticed that everyone was quite, she had asked them if they where all ok and all of them had said yes and they all left the office, Pauline had went over to talk to Amy and Seamus went over to Cheryl and started to talk to her.

Leah came running over to Brendan and he picked her up and she hugged him and she gave him a kiss on the side of his cheek and she did the same to Ste.

Xxx

After everyone had a few drinks they had all left the club and the only ones there where Brendan, Ste, Declan, Paddy, Leah, Lucas, Amy, Scott, Pauline and Seamus, Cheryl and Nate had both left the early on durning the party.

"Daddy Brendan are you going to show us our new house now."smirked Lucas

"Yup son I am going to show you all the house now."replied Brendan

They had all left the club, Brendan, Ste, Declan and paddy and got into there car while Amy, Scott and the kids got into there car and Seamus and Pauline got into there car and they had all followed Brendan until he stopped outside this big massive house, he and Ste had got out of the car and so did Declan and Paddy, Leah and Lucas got out of Amy and Scott's car when they pulled up at the house and they all went inside all of them had big smiles on their faces and they all went to upstairs to pick there rooms for when they where allows to next visit.

Ste turned to look at Brendan and placed a log slow sensual kiss on to Brendan's lips.

"I love you very much Bren the house is so perfect for all of us."smiled Ste as he placed another kiss on to Brendan's lips

"I love you too Steven so very much as well, go and have a look at our bedroom."replied Brendan

Ste did as he was told to do and when he look inside the bedroom he had looked at all of the walls and there where picture's of him and Brendan, Brendan and Leah and Lucas, Declan and Paddy and Leah and Lucas and there was one of them all together a few days before the wedding. Brendan had came into the bedroom and placed his hands on Ste's waist and placed his chin ok Ste's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you so much for marrying me and being a part of Declan's and Paddy's life for me it means so much."said Brendan with a tear in his eyes

"It's okay Bren I can say the same thing to you as well about Leah and Lucas."smirked Ste

And with those words being said Ste turned around in Brendan's grip and he kissed him passionately and know they where ready to spend there lives together being happily married in their new house.

The end

I'm writing another story that follows this one it's called- The New Brady-Hau Family Members

There will be a chapter posted up soon once I have written it and made sure there are no spelling mistakes.

Abbie x


End file.
